


То, что должно быть

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: ЭПИЛОГ к Things We Know от переводчика ;)Читайте только если вас не устраивает мрачная-драматичная концовка перевода)





	

***

Он смотрел на них широко открытыми ясными глазами и понимал, что происходит. Он пожелал спокойной ночи.  
А потом… боль ушла, а вместе с ней исчезло все вокруг. Не было больше ни резкого больничного запаха, ни теплых ладоней Сэма на его руке, ни легких отцовских прикосновений к волосам.

Совсем ничего.

Он оказался в полной темноте, в непроглядной ночи на многие мили, будто в пустыне, лишенной жизни, ни единого шороха, ни дуновения ветра, лишь давящая пустота и зыбкий песок под босыми ногами.

Со странным ощущением, похожим на бешено бьющееся под ребрами сердце, которого здесь у него явно не было – как и всего тела, он вспомнил слова отца. Есть ли что-нибудь… _там_?  
Если есть, то что? Где он?

Инстинкты подсказывали ему не стоять на месте, двигаться, идти вперед, выбираться оттуда… если только можно выбраться, если только можно отыскать хоть какую-то зацепку, что навела бы его на мысль о том, куда он попал.

Дин не знал, сколько минут… _часов, дней?.._ провел здесь – время застыло вместе с прохладным ночным воздухом, чернота забиралась в несуществующие легкие, переполняла воображаемые вены. В какую бы сторону он ни пытался шагнуть – только увязал глубже, а мгла вокруг оставалась прежней, ни звезд на небе, ни луны, ни даже долбаной колючки под ногами, будто топчется на месте, заперт, пойман куда-то.

Ловушка.

Ничто… Пустота. В которой он точно скоро сойдет с ума.

Значит, ни ада, ни рая нет. Иначе бы обязательно летали белокрылые розовобрюхие ангелочки с нимбами, ну или в крайнем случае, парочка облезлых рогатых чертей мешала бы жуткое варево в огромном котле на углях.

Будто в ответ на мысли о пекле его вдруг обдало непонятным жаром, закружились в резком порыве ветра искры, поднимая песчаную бурю. От едкого дыма все его бесплотное тело готово было рассыпаться пеплом и разлететься серой пылью над бескрайней пустыней.  
Едва он хотел закричать, все стихло так же внезапно, как и началось.

Одним только чудом устояв на ногах, он отдышался и что было сил позвал брата. Крик вырвался неожиданно тихим, безмолвная темнота будто забирала в себя все возможные звуки. Что бы он ни пытался произнести, все таяло в воздухе, едва достигая слуха. К сердцу подступала паника, неизвестность давила со всех сторон почти осязаемой хмарью. Он знал, что не выдержит долго такое неестественное одиночество и однажды просто лишится рассудка.

В попытке вернуть самообладание он с тяжелым выдохом опустился на рыхлый песок и обхватил руками гудящую голову. Через несколько мгновений, показавшихся бесконечно долгими, за закрытыми веками стремительно посветлело, будто ему прямо в лицо направили огромный прожектор. Он распахнул глаза и тут же зажмурился от яркого света: черный небосвод его безмолвной темницы раскололся надвое, белая вспышка подобно огромной молнии озарила песчаную гладь, ослепила, обожгла словно едким пламенем. Все тело опять окутал невыносимый жар, Дину показалось, будто он снова умирает…

*  
_Тепло._

Не горячо, как в раскаленной лаве, просто тепло. Ошпаренной кожи касается легкий ветерок, где-то в вышине лениво шуршат листья, но звук почему-то кажется ужасающе громким, до боли бьет по ушам. Воздух полон запаха земли и травы, в левую щёку врезаются камни…

Он открывает глаза.

Сквозь зелень деревьев пробиваются тонкие упрямые лучи, рисуют на земле причудливые сети.

Он лежит среди листвы и веток, накрытый ими как покрывалом. Скинув их со тела, лишенного какой бы то ни было одежды, он с изумлением обнаруживает, что весь перемазан грязью и сажей, а на правом плече саднит странный ожог в виде отпечатка ладони. Но самое главное, он чувствует себя совершенно здоровым: сердце бьется ровно, без боли, и дышать полной грудью совсем просто.

Свежий утренний воздух кружит голову, шаги по едва влажной траве получаются легкими и бесшумными. В таком виде далеко не уйти, но ему везет – вскоре за частым кустарником виднеется дорога, на обочине мигает аварийными огнями старенький автомобиль, а хозяин сквозь скрежет металла о металл отборно матерится по пояс под развалюхой.

Незаметно стащив набитую дорожную сумку с заднего сиденья, Дин скрывается в тех же кустах.

Осталось только разыскать отца с Сэмом и выведать у них, что за чертовщину они натворили.


End file.
